Tres completos idiotas
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: Unas nuevas vidas llegan al mundo y nuestros heroes se comporta como unos completos Idiotas, oneshot.


**Este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro y con el objetivo de hacer reír, cosa que espero, disfruten.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

_**TRES COMPLETOS IDIOTAS**_

* * *

Una estela de luz azul corría lo más rápido que podía, acompañado de una estela roja y otra blanca las cuales llegaron a su destino: un hospital, después de terminar de correr vemos que las tres estelas eran los conocidos héroes, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog y Silver the Hedgehog los cuales al fijarnos bien cargaban a tres mujeres en ciñas de rueda, las cuales estaban completamente aterradas.

- ¡IDIOTA!, ¡ACASO QUIERES MATAR A MI HIJO!-grito Rouge the Bat la cual llevaba un abultado estomago a nuestro conocido Shadow que la veía con algo de aburrimiento.

- Claro que no también es mi hijo, ¿verdad?-pregunto Shadow haciendo un gesto su típico gesto.

- ¡CLARO QUE ES TU HIJO O ACASO QUIERES QUE MUESTRE LOS VIDEOS DONDE SALEN LAS PRUEBAS!-grito Rouge con una vena en la frente.

- Oh pero que dominio Shadow-dijo Silver al borde de las carcajadas siendo visto por Amy Rose que mostraba una cara molesta.

- ¡SILVER CAYATE Y LLEVAME AL HOSPITAL!-grito Amy con su estomago igual de abultado que gracias a su embarazo tenía su carácter al borde del explote.

- Si cariño, ya voy cariño-dijo Silver haciendo que la ciña de ruedas se moviera sola.

- ¡TU TAMBIÉN SHADOW!-grito Rouge y Shadow hiso un gesto y fue adentro del hospital.

Las dos parejas se fueron dejando a la última afuera.

- Un Ok, creo que este lugar estará bien-dijo Sonic viendo el hospital y esperando alguna respuesta de la gata lila que se encontraba en ciña que se encontraba murmurando algunas cosas.

- _si es niña será Flare y si es niño será Dash-murmuro para sí misma Blaze sin darse cuenta que Sonic la oía._

- Cualquiera de los dos será perfecto- Sonic - además contigo todo es perfecto.

- Gracias Sonic –Blaze- ahora entremos.

- Si- Sonic.

Al entrar al hospital la pareja se sorprendió al ver a Silver utilizando sus poderes para lanzar unos bisturís hacia Shadow que los destruía con una chaos lance, ambos erizos con una mirada molesta, mientras los demás residentes del hospital se escondía, y las mujeres animaban a sus hombres.

- ¡ES MIA SILVER RINDETE!- Shadow furioso.

- ¡NO, NO ES MIA!- Silver también furioso.

El "Sonaze" se movió sigilosamente hasta donde la enfermera que era una coneja rosa que se encontraba agachada evitando los ataques de los erizos.

- Disculpe, ¿podría decirnos qué pasa?- Blaze.

- Claro, bueno lo que pasa es que solo nos queda una habitación, en cuanto se los dije empezaron a despedazarlo todo-dijo la coneja.

- Que podemos hacer para quedarnos con esa habitación- Sonic.

- Firmen aquí- la enfermera paso un papel y enseguida y lo mas sigilosamente posible se escabulleron de las otras dos parejas que se mantenían en un combate sin cuarte.

- Disculpen pero ya dimos la habitación, a si que por favor no destruyan mas el hospital- la enfermera estaba con una gota en la cabeza, entonces las dos pajeras se volvieron lentamente mientras los hombres se les notaba la sed de sangre y las mujeres ganaron un aura demoniaca.

- Quien tiene la habitación-dijeron en coro los cuatro individuos.

- …EL- la enfermera estaba a punto de colapsar del miedo mientras apuntaba a Sonic que estaba subiendo por un ascensor con una pose victoriosa.

- ¡SONIC!-gritaron Amy, rouge y Silver con los ojos llenos de ira.

- ¡FAKER!- Shadow igual de molesto.

En el ascensor Blaze estaba sudando cuando.

- AHHHHH, Sonic creo que ya viene- Blaze.

- ¿Quién viene?- Sonic.

Ante la completa idiotez del erizo, la gata decidió para el ascensor y conseguir un doctor lo más rápido posible cosa que logro viendo a un gato negro de ojos rojos y con una bata de medico tomando un café y con cara de aburrido.

- Señor mi hijo ya viene- Blaze.

- Me alegra las reuniones familiares pero no me interesa- el doctor tenía cara de aburrimiento

Blaze no comprendía ¿todos los hombres son idiotas?, no entendían que estaba embarazada que el niño ya venía y debían trasladarla a una sala de partos.

- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!, ¡VOY A DAR A LUZ AHORA MISMO Y NECESITO IR A LA SALA DE PARTOS!-grito Blaze.

- ohh, porque no empezó por eso, bueno vamos, síganme- el doctor le susurro algo a Sonic que podía oírse como "lo compadezco".

* * *

**Con el Silvamy….**

Amy rose estaba "algo" (nótese el sarcasmo)enojada, puesto que ya el embarazo no le dejaba mostrar su figura, los 9 meses de antojos, cambios de humores (mas los que ya tenía), y de aguantarse a ya una adolecente Cream que no dejaba de preguntarle que le gustaría al ya adolecente Tails, pero todo no importaría cuando tuviera a su retoño en sus brazos y ver al padre de la criatura feliz.

Un dolor la detuvo cuando reflexionaba como vengarse de su anterior amor y su esposa.

- AHHHH, Silver ya viene- Amy

- ¿¡Qué YA TAN PRONTO!? , ¿Qué hago, que hago?- Silver dudo cuando vio a un erizo naranja vestido como un doctor.

- ¡AYUDA MI ESPOSA VA A TENER A MI HIJO!- Silver estaba que explota.

- bueno que esperamos- el doctor ayudo a llevar a Amy a la sala de partos.

Al llevar a Amy a la sala de partos, Silver pudo divisar a Sonic y antes de ponerse a matarse entre ellos (otra vez) Sonic explico todo cuando se calmaron vieron o mejor dicho notaron que Shadow también se encontraba hay.

- Hey Shadow, y ¿Dónde está Rouge?- Sonic.

- Si que paso con la murciélago con mucha pechonalidad- Silver, luego vieron con más cuidado a Shadow que se encontraba arañado y con moretones.

- Tu y el Faker no necesitan saberlo- Shadow.

Después de un rato y varias peleas el gato negro salió.

- Disculpe señor Sonic ya puede pasar- gato

Sonic entro y pudo ver a Blaze sostener un bulto que al acercarse más pudo ver que era un erizo morado exacto a Sonic salvo por su cola de gato como la de Blaze.

- Bienvenido al mundo mi pequeño corredor- Sonic feliz y con orgullo.

- Ja, Faker el tuyo no le gana al mío- Shadow apareció de la nada mostrando un bulto que al Sonic acercase mas vio que era un erizo plateado como Silver con el mismo pelaje de pecho que Shadow.

- Díganle hola a Silver- Shadow confundió a todos con ese nombre.

- Buen nombre ahora saluden a mi princesa, di hola Tanya- Silver mostro a una pequeña eriza color rojiza claro.

- Bueno Faker solo faltas tú- Shadow

- ¿Falta qué?- ataco de nuevo Sonic.

- El nombre cerebro de pista- Silver

- ah bueno Blaze dijo que si era niño seria Dash, así que bienvenido Dash yo soy tu papa- Sonic.

- Bueno Faker que te parece una competencia para saber quien será el mejor padre- Shadow

- No si ese es el caso yo ganare- Silver.

- Si como no- Sonic

Mientras esa discusión se convertía en una batalla campal las mujeres suspiraron rendidas y el gato solo pudo pensar dos cosas: uno ellos serian buenos padres y dos….

**ESTOS SON TRES COMPLETOS IDIOTAS.**

**FIN**


End file.
